Zutara Week 2K17
by LalaGirly
Summary: It's here... the time of year all Zutaraians have been waiting for: Zutara Week! This is my first ever fanfiction project so some of the stories may be trash but I'll still try my best for you guys. So the topics for this week are: Fire Lady, Underwater, Steamy, Icarus, Modern Times, Soulmates and Starlight! Enjoy x
1. Fire Lady

The sliver of light that through the curtains of the room, cast a yellow line over Katara's eyes that woke her from her deep slumber. Expecting to be in her husbands arms, the waterbender was surprised to feel the emptiness of the other side of the bed.

Katara yawned: "Must be in a meeting..."

Unwillingly, she left the comfort of her bed to put on her Fire Nation attire that she had now become accustomed to, and went to have breakfast.

When she arrived in the dining room, she was pleased to see that she had won. Confused? Well the day before, Katara had argued in a Fire Nation meeting that because she was of Watertribe ethnicity, that there should be a selection of foods that were to her custom and not just Fire Nation; there were many complaints, but seeing the fresh sea prunes on the breakfast table, Katara knew they had been convinced eventually.

Once Katara had settled in her seat, Mira (her personal maid) had politely suggested for the Fire Lady to enjoy her meal in a less... confined area of the palace - the waterbender looked around and realised that without the company of Zuko, she'd ultimately feel lonely. Without a moments delay, Katara collected all the food she would need on her plate and rushed off to her and Zuko's special place... Ursa's garden.

It was so peaceful there... the smell of jasmine filled her nostrils and she let herself drift off into the view of landscape. She sat under the tree near the pond where the turtle ducks swam gracefully, the breeze brushed past her face through her hair and she just wanted to stay there... in that moment forever. She had probably rested there for a few hours before she heard the distant cry of her maid..

"MISS KATARA!" the voice yelled her name, breaking the fragile silence, "MISS KATARA!"

The Fire Lady rose swiftly from the ground and into the halls of the palace walls; the first thing she saw was Mira hastily walking towards her.

" M...miss Katara", she catched her breathe before continuing,"you've overstayed your time in the garden and now we've only got 5 hours left for you to do everything today!"

Turning pale, the waterbender knew what she was in for...

It was now 11 at night and the Fire Lady had just finished her last meeting about the repairing of battle ships after war and military gear and weapons and armour and... just the thought of these things made Katara feel even more stressed and tired than she already was. All she wanted to do at this point was go back to the garden, it was the only place where she could fully relax besides her bed; passing by the entrance to Ursa's garden, the waterbender saw a silhouette sitting there. Knowing exactly who it was, Katara quietly made her way towards the Fire Lord.

"Well, well, well, didn't expect to see you here at this time", Katara teased. But her sly grin quickly transitioned into a worried expression when she saw her husbands tear stained cheek. "Z-Zuko, what's wrong..?" she asked whilst holding the scared side of his face.

"I'm, so sorry..." he said in his husky voice,"I haven't been there for you like a good husband should."

Katara looked at him with confusion, "W-What? You shouldn't be sorry," she said trying to comfort him.

"But I SHOULD BE!" Zuko said raising his voice before standing up and pacing that side of the pond,"I left you in bed all alone, I haven't seen you all day and even yesterday, I didn't stuck up for you when you were arguing with the Council of Elders about having watertribe... "grub". I just sat there quietly like a DAMN coward!"

That comment rose an anger in Katara's heart - she rose with the purpose of a Kyoshi Warrior and said the next words from her heart.

"ZUKO! You are not a coward, don't say that about yourself because that is not the Zuko I fell in love with." she protested looking straight into Zuko's shocked eyes,"You Zuko are strong inside and out, and you've got an even stronger wife who I want you to know that you can confide in if you ever feel like you're now."

The power of those words struck Zuko like Azula did with her lightning; he wiped the dry tears and enveloped his wife in a warm embrace.

"Thank you Katara", Zuko whispered tenderly into her ear.

The Fire Lady sighed: "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." They both chuckled before sitting back down in front of the tree, and before Katara knew it was drifting off in the arms of her husband. All she wanted since the morning, and all the Fire Lady could ever ask for.


	2. Underwater

**_Disclaimer:_**

I do NOT in any shape or form own the amazing Avatar The Last Airbender - as a Zutaraian, it most likely would have ended differently if I did.

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Fire and water clashed as Zuko and Katara fought with all the strength they had left.

The waterbender sent a neck breaking water whip in Zuko's direction; but it was swiftly deflected by one of the firebender's fire kicks.

"You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun", Zuko repeated with an ignorant tone in his voice," and now I have the advantage."

Aware of what he meant, Katara knew that if the sun were to rise, then Zuko would have an impeccible advantage:

I have to do something, she thought, quickly!

With the rise of her arms, a wave hit Zuko hard into unconciousness and into the cold North watertribe ocean.

One moment he was on the icy land ready to fight... the next, there was only darkness. Before Zuko could properly understand his situation, his body became numb, his mind blank.

Meanwhile on the surface, Katara thanked the spirits for her success. Knowing not to underestimate the young firebender, she made sure she was in a waterbending stance; after several minutes of staring at the deep blue void of the sea, Katara began to wonder.

Where is he?, Katara thought confused, he can't have...

As the realisation hit her, the adrenalin of recklessness forced her to dive into the depths of the cold water.

Enemy or not she was not going to have another person die from this war - especially if it's by her hands and she can prevent it.

She found his motionless body deep deep down underwater...

Air... I can breathe... I'm alive... Thank Agni...

With the last of her strength, Katara hauled the banished prince to a nearby cave that could shelter them throughout the night.

At this point the waterbender knew that the firebender had been bluffing before about the sun because the storm continued to grow more and more powerful by second.

Katara let the firebender lay unconcious in the warmest area of the cave, with his head resting on her lap.

She let the situation sink in and started talking out loud, knowing that the words would only be heard by her.

Wh... where am I? W.. who...

Zuko started to slip out of unconciousness.

"Wow~", Katara said with Zuko starting to listen in, " I am really pathetic. It's explainable for me to care for the well being of an Earth Kingdom village if it's in danger, but helping the enemy?" Katara sighed.

"What if you weren't the enemy..?" Katara thought aloud whilst playing with the raven black hair in between her fingers.

"..You probably wouldn't be feeling so guilty for saving me then," Zuko finally spoke up in his husky voice.

Stunned by the sudden outburst, the waterbender launched Zuko's head off her lap and created water spikes towards his chest.

"Woah woah, calm down peasant," Zuko raised his hands in self- defence.

Relieved, Katara released the breathe she had been keeping in and let go of control over the ice.

The firebender and waterbender then sat there in awkward silence - the fragile muteness was broken by Katara's sudden question:

"D..do you promise never to speak of this night ever again?"

Without hesitation, Zuko replied with a quick, "Deal."

A fire was lit and they eventually drifted into peaceful slumbers; but considering that they were sleeping next to their sworn enemy, were in a frost - bound snow storm and were pretty much lost in the outskirts of the North watertribe, sleeping wasn't peaceful at all.

 **Hope you guys liked that! For once i actually pre-planned the story line and I think it turned out pretty well... *cricket noises*** **Well _cough cough_ next chapter will be even better and probably longer.**

 **Keep tuned for more updates. xx**

 **Mrs. Dante Basco** ** _OUT!_**


	3. Steamy

**_Once again, DISCLAIMER:_**

I do NOT own Avatar The Last Airbender.

 **This prompt is basically 'if Katara never needed Zuko to help her find her mother's killer' - this is how she forgave him instead.**

 **Now that we got that out the way, _ON WITH THE FANFICTION~_**

Zuko had become a more patient young man during his time in banishment, with his Uncle... but no amount of will power could stop him from being irritated with a certain waterbender.

He had just joined the Gaang a few days ago and he already felt like he was apart of the team; but this union could not be complete with Katara still hating his guts.

However after Sokka, Suki, Toph and Aang went to get food from the nearby town, he finally confronted her.

Whilst she washed her clothes, thoughts and worries raced through the waterbender's mind; Zuko's sudden presence made it all the more harder for her to concentate.

"Hi Kata-", Zuko began but was quickly cut off by Katara's snappy:

"What do you want?"

There was a coldness in her voice that suggested to Zuko, not to aggravate her anymore than he apparently already had.

The young firebender began talking about their "relationship" (if you could call it that) and asked why she still despised him to the core. These questions were ignored until Zuko finally snapped.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Zuko shouted, simultaneously accidentally burning the tips of her hair and a few of her washed clothes.

Katara, now sizzling with rage, looked over her shoulder into Zuko's golden eyes challengingly... a water whip was formed and the battle began!

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Fire and water struck each other with equal intensity - Zuko was deeply upset of which direction there one-sided conversation turned, and knew definintely for the worst.

Katara gave no mercy; the pond near the camp was her only source and she used it to the bitter end. Water whips, water cloaks, water spikes, ice spears, ice creepers and more, all this to put Zuko in his place.

However, Katara's chances of victory lowered more and more as the battle went on - her source of water was running out and Zuko's adrenalin only increased his.

There was only sweat and steam by the time Zuko had pinned Katara to the ground; she struggled with the last of her strength but couldn't break free.

Way to go Katara, the waterbender thought.

Now they just stayed in that position, trying to regain their breathe before they finally made eye contact. _Gold_ met _blue_ and they both couldn't help but get lost in the moment.

Zuko slowly moved closer to Katara's face.

WHAT AM I DOING?!, Zuko thought, IF I DO THIS SHE WON'T ONLY HATE ME, SHE'LL FRICKIN' KILL ME IN COLD BLOOD!

But Zuko didn't listen to his mind, he listened to his desire... to his heart.

DON'T DO IT KATARA, Katara thought, OR YOU'LL REALLY REGRET THIS LATER...

But nor did Katara listen to her mind, but only the adenalin fueled lust she had to close the gap between them... and she did.

The kiss was soft but passionate, wrong but right, loving but lustful and the both of them wanted more... so they made more physical contact.

Her arms were now loosely around his neck and shoulders, as his hands carressed the small of her back. They made-out for A LONG time before Zuko finally ended it.

"Well... that was", he began as he grabbed her waist.

"...steamy, I know", she said looking around (mentally realising that she just made a pun - maybe she _was_ related to Sokka) and tighting her grip around Zuko.

Greedy for more of the taste of his lips, she smashed their lips together once again - this time, neither worried about what would be the consequenes of this action.

And at this point, Zuko knew that there would be no more tension between the two anymore.

 **Ooo, my first fanfic with fluff and kissing. Ok so each prompt that I write may have different themes, so this one was like Love/Lust - so keep tuned for the next one because I'll be making it my best one yet ;)**

 **Mrs. Dante Basco _OUT!_**


	4. Icarus

_'Nother Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar The Last Airbender in any way._

(This prompt takes place when the Gaang are hiding out at Zuko's families vacation house)

"Let me tell you a story... the Story of Icarus.

Son of Daedalus and his Father were, by King Minos of Crete's orders, imprisoned within the walls of his own invention, the Labyrinth.

The first few days were easy and didn't affect Icarus the slightest; but after many days and many nights, Icarus grew weary of his captivity.

Fortunately, the great craftsman's genius would not suffer forever.

His Father created two pairs of wings by adhering feathers to a wooden frame with wax; giving one pair to his son, he cautioned him that flying too near the sun would undoubtedly cause the wax to melt. But the naive Icarus became ecstatic with the new ability to fly and simply forgot his father's warning.

Too close to the suns heat, the radiation caused the feathers to come loose and Icuras plunged down to the ocean. People these days think he died from this accident but something amazing happened instead... the radiation didn't just affect Icuras's wings but his body as well, and he obtained the power of controlling FIRE.

After returning to the land, he went into hiding and fell in love with a beautiful woman - from that point he continued to live a normal life:

He got married

He had many children

However, these children were also granted the power to control fire as well, and from there the population of people with this power grew into what today we know as the Fire Nation.

That is the origin of Firebending and the Fire Nation... we're all a large family who originated from the legend himself, Icarus!"

Zuko closed the scroll, and looked at Katara for her reaction; not surprised to see her animated face with an amusing expression, the firebender chuckled under his breathe.

"Wow~, I-I never knew", Katara stuttered still in awe.

"Of course not, only the royal family knows this", Zuko explained.

Katara nodded in understanding before asking, "Then... why did you t-tell it to me? If it's some big secret..."

Unsure of what to say, he blurted out the first thing that popped up in his mind, "Because I guess I'm hoping that one day, you'll become apart of the royal family... my family." As soon as the words escaped his lips, both their faces tuned bright tomato red.

"W-Well *cough* you must know something about the waterbending origins, r-right?" Zuko asked attempting to quickly change the subject and move on from the awkward moment.

Actually", Katara replied, "Yes! Yes I do. Let me tell you the story about The Little Mermaid..."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the little _twist_ at the end of that chapter right there. I was honestly so ghast when I thought of the idea like _YAAS!!_**

 **Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter - MRS. DANTE BASCO _OUT!_**


	5. Modern Times

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

I don't frickin own Avatar The Last Airbender.

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Fire Syndicate, one of the biggest and most influencial companies world wide - then there's Water oramo, their most threatening rival.

Considering the fact that Ozai and Hakkoda were leaders of these mega companies, the situation made it 10 times harder for Zuko and Katara to be in a relationship, and not be judged in any possible way...

It was an everyday afternoon in Zuko and Katara's apartment - as her boyfriend had his arm comfortably around her, head resting on his shoulder, Katara brought up the subject.

"Um.. Zuko?" she hesitantly asked.

"Yeah, Kat?" he replied with his signature smile.

She took a deep breathe, "Don't you ever feel judged by your family because you're... dating me?"

The question threw Zuko off and he looked at his girlfriend in confusion; just when Katara thought he was never gonna reply, he started to chuckle... first under his breathe and then he practically shrieked!

"W-What's so funny?" Katara retorted back with a slight pout.

"I-Its b-b-because-" Zuko tried to talk but couldn't stop his laughter from bubbling to the surface; but after a glance at Katara's very unamused face, he finally contained his emotions.

"As I was saying", Zuko continued in his husky voice, "I'm laughing because I'm surprised you'd think that my families approval is gonna change my opinion on our relationship.

First off, my Father has even before I started dating you, judged me constantly for not being good enough, or as good as Azula- WHO (might I add) wouldn't give a damn if I'm dated anyone.. she that engrossed in herself _*rolls eyes*_.

And last but definintely not least, Uncle Iroh is the one who got me to frickin go out with you in the first place!"

"Yeah yeah", Katara replied rolling her eyes.

Zuko brought their bodies closer to encase her in an affectionate hug.

"But the thing is it doesn't bother them or me... so it should never bother you", he ensured the girl in his arms, facing her head towards him with her chin, "Ok?"

"...Ok", she replied with a sigh of love and relief. Knowing the situation had been settled, Zuko playfully tugged at Katara's hair loopies.

They both giggled in love sick content; as Katara stood up to get a drink from the kitchen she quickly whispered in her boyfriends ear:

"Perhaps your family wasn't the only one I was worried would judge you, Zuzu~", she said with a matter-of-factly tone.

Instantaneously, Zuko understand her tease and rushed after her, interrogating her with worried questions about HER family.

"What?! You don't think your father will like me do you? Your brother won't attempt at hurting me with his boomerang, will he?!" Zuko enquired.

Katara sniggered at the thought.

 **Well there's that - hope ya'll enjoyed that loveliness... when pigs fly!**

 **Mrs. Dante Basco _OUT!_**


	6. Soulmates

**_Once again, my famous DISCLAIMER:_** I _do NOT own Avatar The Last Airbender in any shape or form..._

On with the fanfic~

The power of destiny is unintelligible, no matter how hard you try - it just happens... even if you don't realise it. It can take years, decades or the blink of eye to bring two people together... and have their lives changed for the better, or worse.

You can either stay in solidified denial or accept your fate with this special person in your life... that's why they're called 'significant other'.

Katara would never have thought that an unruly firebender such as Zuko, could change her life so dramatically... and of course the feeling was mutual from the banished prince.

Their first encounter was at her home land and it wasn't exactly "love at first sight"; however destiny made sure that that wasn't the last time they would see each other during the 100 year war.

At Kyoshi Island, they didn't individually see each other but could simply sense each other's enthralling ambience; at this point they weren't just destined for futures together, but their spirits were connected...

"I'll save you from the pirates", Zuko promised the waterbending girl who, he thought seemed to always show up out of no where.

Re-enacting another promise of Watertribe culture seemed to be another task in this part of his life... accidental yes, especially since this was done whilst Katara was unwillingly tied to a tree. One of the many examples of why destiny is done without knowing...

Before Aang transitioned from his playful self into the Avatar State, and soon into the colossal blue entity of water that demolished the infamous Fire Nation fleet, Katara and Zuko partaked in a duel where they fought with the burning feeling of hate towards each other; after all it was the only emotion they had learned to feel for each other.

Well they were definitely in for a rollercoaster of mixed feelings towards each other in the next few months...

During the time that the Gaang were searching far and wide for a potential earthbender teacher in the continent of substance, at one point the waterbender and firebender ended up stuck with each other in a cave which adorned glimmering crystals of many shapes and sizes.

Unlike their other encounters, this time histories were learned, emotions were explained and second chances were given... for once, they physically and spiritually lived in harmony with each other; but everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

He betrayed her trust for the lies of his sister... the sister who he knew always spat dishonesty - that's why he chanted the phrase "Azula always lies" when times were tough, but in this situation it seemed that rule was completely contradicted.

However eventually, Zuko realised that he had followed the wrong light (that his Uncle had warned him about) like many had done before in the past, for his true destiny had been an olive branch offered to him months before in the cave with Katara... but at the time he snapped it in two.

But this time, he wasn't going to degrade himself to the barbaric destiny his infamous father had in store for him - honor or not. He now knew that honor was something earned from the integrity in ones beliefs, not given from the superiors in ones life.

He confronted the Gaang at the Western Air Temple, where unsurprisingly he was rejected by the destiny shapers he knew he needed and who needed him... his presence was thankfully eventually accepted by the group, except a certain waterbender who persisted to make his time in the group more and more difficult, night after night day after day...

Katara hated his time with them, but couldn't help but feel a need to forgive him, eventually - as if it was necessary for him to be an important person in the near and far future of her life... but she persisted to stay in denial of these deep, dark emotions.

The Fire Nation was responsible for Katara's mother's death and that hatred for the continent was easily targeted at Zuko; that until the firebender took the waterbender on one of his special "Zuko adventures" and everything was resolved... Katara's grief and their relationship altogether...

In their perspective the pair were now purely friends, but little did they know that a deeper, stronger bond was being created between them from that day especially - it was all going to destiny's plan!

They could easily go into civil banter now, and when fighting they were a match made in the Spirit world... this would be useful in the battle to come.

The poised, assertive young protege firebender well known for her heinous deeds done across the world, had acquired a psychotic, insane look in her eye that gave Zuko the suggestion that she had finally cracked... her maniacal laugh echoed around the battle field of the deathly Agni Kai.

Celestial blue and wild orange flames crashed and collided as the siblings fought each other with all they had - **_crackle~_**

The sound of conjuring lightning attracted the attention of the male firebender, forming into a stance ready to fight for his life, but soon not just his own - after all, a certain waterbender was their ready at any second to fight by his side...

Unfortunately the target for Azula's neck breaking lightning was not her adversary, and soon the firebolt was headed in the direction of Zuko's significant other... Katara.

He realised now that she was his soulmate and needed to save her from the death the lightning would mercilessly give her; without any second thought, Zuko's athletic body moved on its own in the path of the firebolt and was immediately struck... hard.

Katara couldn't believe her now shocked eyes, for the sight before her was of her fallen soulmate... she had learned so much about his past, his personality and her feelings towards him - she was NOT about to lose all of that!

With the power of water flowing in her veins, Katara defeated Azula - once and for all...

The waterbender then returned to Zuko and was brought to tears to see the flesh exposed wound accumilated from the strike to his abdomen.

She let her water encased hands rest on the injury, slowly but surely healing it in the process; Zuko's eyelids flutterred open to see the emotional wreck of a beauty using the last of her dying strength to alleviate the throbbing pain.

Soon enough Katara realised that her hero in red had awoken from unconciousness and was oh so relieved...

 _Gold_ met _blue_ and in that moment, and the two benders knew that they were fated for each other from the beginning - they were soulmates.

And the long awaited kiss afterwards sealed the deal.

 **JEEZ! That was the longest fanfic prompt I've wrote so far... that was so nice to write even though I'm finishing writing this at 00:24 at night, aha *cough***

 **Anyway I hope ya'll liked this like the other ones!**

 **Mrs. Dante Basco _OUT!_**


	7. Starlight

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender in any way._

Katara and Zuko were completely engrossed in gazing at the luminous lights shining in the black void of night. Except. they were not observing this aurora in each other's company, for they were on opposite ends of the world - unfortunately, the decretum of being Fire Lord and requirements of being a Waterbending Master set their lives far apart.

Knowing this, the couple made an oath the last time they saw each other...

"Ugh! I wish I could find a way to stay here with you longer, but I've got to get back to the Fire Nation tomorrow by dawn", Zuko complained, laying comfortably on the fresh white snow of the Southern Watertribe, with his waterbending lover by his side.

Katara sighed with equal dissatisfaction: "Hmm... well what if we _could_ find a way; every night at exactly midnight, we can look up into the night sky and gaze at the starlight, knowing that the other person will be looking at the same stars - how about that?", the waterbender asked hesitantly.

With a pleased grin, Zuko replied, "I promise... then we'll never truly be apart."

The firebender affectionately kissed the waterbender's forehead whilst playing with the end of her signature braid ~ oh how much she was going to miss him.

The next day, or should I say next night, from the comfort of their homes, the Blue Spirit and Painted Lady beheld the sparkling beauty of the uncountable stars in the midnight vault of heaven; these may have seemed like ordinary stars to every other person, but to Zuko and Katara, the sky was a visual gateway to each other... through the glowing starlight!

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that as well... Just so you know,** **to get me in the proper mood to write this type of fic, I kept replaying 'Everytime we touch - Yanous candlelight' over and over again. lol.**

 **Well anyway, that's how we the end of Zutara week but don't worry, this won't be the last time you hear of the fanon power couple from me ;)**

 **Mrs. Dante Basco OUT!**


End file.
